Morte Dil Fouco
by Zero Ancient Wolf
Summary: Algunas han pensado que solo hay una cosa que es segura en este mundo y esa es la muerte que vemos que nuestra propia familia nos deja a un lado y solo con un milagro nos salva de pensar en las cosas que podran pasar, ¿que pasara ahora que este dragon quiere que ese chico sea su hijo?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes usados en este Fanfic son propiedad de sus creadores yo solo los tomo prestados para divercion sin fines de lucro y si ven esta historia en otro lugar solo dire que yo soy el co-autor de este proyecto

Sin mas espero que se diviertan y que les agrade esta historia

CAPITULO 1

La llegada al reino de Fiore.

Acnologia y naruto se fueron rumbo a otra dimensión diferente a la dimensión de donde venia nuestro amigo naruto, lo único que podía recordar el pelirrojo era que su padre adoptivo Acnologia abrió un vórtice dimensional que los iba a llevar al reino de fiore después ya no recordaba nada porque se había desmayado por la densidad que había en ese vórtice.

Acnologia: por fin despiertas bella durmiente –entre risa despertaba a su "hijo" -fue mucho para ti naruto

Naruto: para nada otosan – con gran emoción abría los ojos-

Acnologia: bien naruto este es el reino de fiore- señalando el continente con tranquilidad -aquí en este mundo existe la magia, y conoceras a muchas personas buenas, no es como tu mundo que te humillan de la peor manera.

Naruto: gracias otosan por darme ánimos –recordando por escasos momentos su vida anterior -cambiando de tema cuando comienza mi entrenamiento.

Acnologia: por el momento iremos a visitar a un viejo amigo mío –notando que su hijo era impaciente por el entrenamiento y conocer a mas como el- y conoceras a otra persona de tu misma edad.

Naruto: que bien por fin tendré a alguien con quien entrenar. – Emocionado a tal grado de no disimular su estado de ánimo-

Acnologia: no te emociones mucho tu entrenaras conmigo – comenzó a volar con más intensidad- porque él tiene a su padre que lo entrenara, lo único es que ustedes estarán juntos para que no se sientan solo nada más.

Naruto: a bueno otosan no me importa, conque tenga a un amigo es suficiente – entre feliz y triste por las palabras de su padre pero más feliz por tener a un amigo- y dígame algo ¿es cierto que usted es el dragón mas temido de este reino?

Acnologia: te lo diré en la forma más simple soy el dragón más poderoso de este reino – contesto con orgullo- ni el mismo kyubi podría conmigo, comparado conmigo parecería un zorrito indefenso jajajajaja.

Naruto: no puedo creerlo, en nuestra aldea les costó mucho vencerlo y encerrarlo en kushina y narumi – de solo recordar a esas dos su mirada se lleno de sed de venganza pero sobre todo determinación inquebrantable-

Acnologia: pues créelo, - haciendo memoria -te contare algo yo nunca agarre a un humano para entrenarlo tú eres el primero, yo vi en ti algo que jamás allá visto.

Naruto: ¿y que vio en mi si puedo saber? –Este niño sí que salió curioso -

Acnologia: tu determinación naruto y porque siempre sufriste de la peor manera – notando lo que diría- el abandono propio de tu familia es lo que has sufrido naruto

Naruto: gracias otosan – aun recordando como lo trataron se mantenía firme en sus decisiones - y ¿dime cuanto falta que lleguemos?

Acnologia: falta poco solo descansa –le ordeno tranquilamente-

Naruto; hai.

Naruto y su padre adoptivo Acnologia estaban todavía en vuelo hasta que llegaron a una isla que parecía desierta y comenzó a descender hasta que encontraron a otro dragón.

¿?: ¿Quien esta interrumpiendo en mis dominios? – una voz profunda y gruesa se escucha por las cercanías-

Acnologia: valla Igneel como siempre un gruñón con tus visitas – burlándose de los modales del dragón de fuego – por esa razón no tienes muchas visitas

Igneel: cállate Acnologia – con cierto tono de enfado reconociendo a su visitante- ¿dime qué haces aquí? sabes que no me gusta que me molesten.

Acnologia: tranquilo amigo –tomando un poco de aire- solo quiero que me dejes quedarme un tiempo en tu isla porque quiero entrenar a mi hijo – expresando las razones de su visita-

Igneel: no me digas que tu el dragón mas temido de todo fiore allá agarrado a un humano como hijo – incredulidad y sarcasmo eran lo que sus palabras reflejaban-

Acnologia: respeta mi puesto Igneel que soy el rey de los dragones, no por ser mi amigo te tratare con amabilidad – un poco impaciente por el poco respeto del come/escupe fuego- y si este niño tiene una determinación muy fuerte y será el más temido por todos.

Igneel: ¿y dime es ese el gaki que vas a entrenar? – notando unos mechones rojos junto al imponente dragón oscuro.

Acnologia: si es el – empujando levemente al pelirrojo para que se notara un poco mas - se llama Naruto Sárkány mi hijo – lo ultimo lo dijo lleno de orgullo-

Igneel: que bueno amigo – notando como una leve sonrisa se forma en la boca del dragón- pensé que siempre ibas a estar solo de por vida.

Acnologia: pues no me encontré a este gaki – su voz estaba llena de decepción y desprecio-

Igneel: cuéntame en donde lo encontraste – si la curiosidad matara este ser de color rojo ya estaría a unos cuantos metros bajo tierra, al igual que cierto pelirrojo-

Acnologia le conto toda la historia que naruto no era del reino de fiore que era de otra dimensión muy lejana y en su mundo toda la gente lo ignoraban incluso su familia, hasta que termino de contarle la historia con una gran furia de solo pensar que algunas personas o seres no merecen ser padres si estos ignoraran a su propia descendencia y lo dejan a la deriva de su propia suerte.

Acnologia: y así paso Igneel – notando como el mencionado estaba aun más atento e indignado- por eso lo traje aquí para que lo entrene en las artes del dragón slayer.

Igneel: esa gente es de lo peor me gustaría comérmelas –mostrando sus colmillos con intenciones nada gratas para algunos seres en ese mismo momento un rubio y una pelirroja sentían una leve corriente eléctrica recorrer sus columnas - para que aprenda a querer a sus hijos.

Xxx: otosan dime quien es el porqué hacen mucho escándalo – unos mechones rosados se hicieron presentes a un lado del dragón rojo- no me dejan dormir.

Igneel: hey natsu más respeto para mí – regañando al niño que por su rostro mostraba arrepentimiento y curiosidad- Y el es un viejo amigo se llama Acnologia el dragón del apocalipsis – presentando a su amigo-

Natsu: guaaaa no lo puedo creer –sorprendido de ver otro ser como su padre- ¿pero quién es el niño que trae allí? – Señalando al de cabello rojo que se encontraba dormido sobre la pata de Acnologia-

Acnologia: hey naruto despierta – moviendo con cuidado su pata para no lastimar al niño-

Naruto: que…buenos días otosan – despertando sin notar la noción del tiempo- que bueno ya me estaba aburriendo de estar dormido ¿quienes son ellos? – Apuntando a los otros dos que estaban en la isla-

Igneel: yo soy el dragón de fuego Igneel – inclinando su cabeza- y el es mi hijo preséntate – ordeno cortésmente al de pelo rosado-

Natsu: mucho gusto soy Natsu dragneel –extendiendo su mano- ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

Naruto: me llamo Naruto Sárkány hijo de Acnologia –contestando el saludo de Natsu con un leve apretón de manos-

Natsu: que bueno no seré el único humano que viva aquí en esta isla – contento de conocer a otro como él- espero que nos llevemos bien naruto.

Naruto: lo mismo digo natsu – con una sonrisa al momento que ambos soltaron sus manos-

Acnologia: bueno vallan a descansar –observando como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte- porque mañana será un día duro para ti naruto y lo sabes bien.

Naruto: hai otosan – buscando un lugar donde dormir entraba en la caverna que se posaba en la parte posterior del ala derecha de Igneel-

Igneel: lo mismo va para ti natsu – observando a su hijo con una mirada seria-

Natsu: lo sé otosan déjame dar un respiro por lo menos – entrenar seria más llevadero ahora que tendría un amigo pero su intensidad subiría de eso estaba seguro antes de entrar de nueva cuenta en la caverna-

Los dos aprendices de dragón slayers se fueron a dormir, mientras que los dos dragones descansaban afuera de la cueva cuidando de que ningún otro ser que no fueran ellos entrara para lastimar a sus aprendices/hijos.

En otra dimensión en konoha;

En la casa de los namikaze se encontraba toda la familia incluyendo los dos sannin de konoha tristes por la partida de naruto, ellos nunca pensaron de que ellos ignoraban así a naruto y la más afectada en esto fue la pobre rin.

Minato: nunca pensé que nosotros le hacíamos la vida de miserable a naruto – recordando como trataba a su hijo- el siempre nos pidió que lo entrenáramos y siempre salíamos con el mismo comentario "ahorita no puedo, tenemos que entrenar a tu hermana" – con dolor esas palabras se le quedaran gravadas en su memoria de por vida-

Kushina: jiraiya-sama por favor ayúdenos a encontrar a nuestro hijo se lo ruego – al borde del llanto y mas dolida por las palabras que ella y su esposo le daban al pequeño- usted tiene muchos contactos para localizarlo.

Jiraiya: no te preocupes los ayudare él es mi ahijado – con una confianza que rayaba lo sínico pero con dolor al ver que incluso el no le prestó atención a su ahijado- y cuando lo encontremos lo entrenare para que no se sienta solo.

Tsunade: ¿pero porque naruto actuó así? y ¿por qué dejo esa carta? de esa forma – recodando con dolor que al entrar en la mesa vieron la solitaria carta como diciendo míreme aquí estoy- ¿tanto daño le hicimos al pobre naruto?

Minato: si y mucho, el ahorita está confundido cuando sepa que lo vamos a entrenar, se pondrá feliz y volveremos a ser una familia otra vez.

Rin: otosan y kasan esto jamás se los perdonare en mi vida – para esta pequeña el dolor fue más grande al saber que su hermano mayor se fue de esta "casa"- ustedes trataron mal al pobre de naruto-niichan de la peor manera – con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver a sus progenitores- me avergüenzo de ser un namikaze - se fue corriendo rumbo a su cuarto-

Narumi: otosan estoy muy triste porque mi propio hermano me quiere matar – con más miedo que tristeza, pero sabía muy en su interior que tal vez se lo merecía - otosan por favor y usted también jiraiya-sensei encuentre a mi hermano – rogando a todas las deidades que él estuviera bien-

Minato: te lo prometemos – al igual que su mentor mostraba lagrimas y seguridad de lo que pensaban hacer encontrar al pelirrojo-

Kushina: y si no le encuentran el es capaz de cumplir esa promesa que puso – con poco de miedo en su delicada voz-

Tsunade: ya kushina no te pongas así veras que lo vamos a encontrar y se le quitara ese berrinche que tiene – intentando calmar a su alumna pero ella misma no descartaba esa posibilidad-

En la aldea de la hoja comenzaron los rumores de la desaparición del hijo del yodaime hokage, pasaron los días, estos se convertían en meses pero aun así ninguna pista del primogénito del yodaime hokage, para la familia Namikaze junto sus mentores dos de los sannin legendarios eran como clavos que lentamente se acomodan en un ataúd de madera.

Regresando a fiore en la isla:

Ya han pasado un año de que naruto se fue de konoha y llego al mundo de fiore, y allí conoció a Igneel el dragón de fuego y su hijo adoptivo natsu dragneel.

En estos momentos se aprecia como practican dos niños uno de pelo rosado con un dragón rojo, el otro con un dragón de color negro con algunas rayas amarillas distribuidas por su inmenso cuerpo

Acnologia: vamos naruto aprende bien hacer el "rugido de dragón oscuro" –exigía con fuerza- ya aprendisteis casi todo pero no puedes hacer un simple rugido de dragón.

Naruto: déjame descansar un poco –su respiración era acelerada y entrecortada en momentos- ya verás que aprenderé esta nueva técnica –mirando con determinación a su padre-

Acnologia: inténtalo otra vez naruto concéntrate y expulsa todo de un solo golpe – aconsejo de manera sutil-

Naruto siguió con su entrenamiento hasta que pudo hacer su primer rugido de dragón oscuro, llenado de orgullo a Acnologia por el gran progreso de su hijo.

Natsu: ¿hey naruto como vas con tu entrenamiento? –Cuestiona al momento de acercarse al futuro dragón slayer-

Naruto: bien por fin pude hacer mi primer rugido de dragón – emocionado por su avance- ¿tú ya lo puedes hacer?

Natsu: que va me falta poco – inclinado su cabeza para luego levantarla en su mirar se notaba que no se rendiría tan fácilmente ante Naruto- pero veras que lo hare mañana no me quedare atrás quiero ser fuerte igual que tu.

Naruto: tranquilo natsu ya verás que lo harás –una pequeña chispa salía de los ojos de ambos tal vez eran amigos pero también eran rivales en cuestión de progreso- solo concéntrate en tu entrenamiento.

Natsu: lo hare amigo – con la misma mirada de naruto, si una ve detenidamente parecía que chocaban unos cuantos rayos provenientes de los ojos de estos dos- ¿pero dime naruto cuando es tu cumpleaños?

Naruto: es hoy pero no me importa para nada – con dejo de melancolía al recordar como en su propia familia él era relegado incluso en la cuestión de regalos-

Natsu: naruto ten esto Acnologia me dijo que te lo diera de parte de los tres es tu regalo –entregándole una caja improvisada con hojas de algunos de los arboles-

Naruto: muchas gracias este es mi primer regalo que me dan – sus ojos ahora reflejaban tristeza y felicidad se ponían un poco cristalinos pero su orgullo le impedía llorar-

Natsu: de nada, ve que me regalo Igneel fue una bufanda y es mi gran tesoro.

Naruto abre su regalo y ve que es una espada que emanaba una inmensa energía oscura, y cuando naruto la desenvaina la espada, la espada comenzó a corresponderle a naruto como si lo dejara ser su nuevo dueño.

Naruto: no se qué paso pero parece que la espada me acepto –algo confundido por ese extraño acontecimiento-

Acnologia: si naruto la espada de la oscuridad te eligió como su portador ese es mi regalo mío –mirando como con qué facilidad su hijo pasaba de un aura de melancolía a una un poco más alegre- le dije a natsu que te lo diera.

Naruto: gracias otosan – con una felicidad palpable-

Acnologia: de nada naruto ve a descansar un poco porque mañana seguirás con tu entrenamiento – mandilo a la caverna donde dormían él y natsu-

Naruto: hai.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

LA DESAPARECION DE LOS DRAGONES EL DIA 7/7/777

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el cumpleaños de Naruto, en ese tiempo él y Natsu aprendieron a usar nuevos ataques de la magia de los dragón slayer sus progresos eran notorios en el ámbito de las artes mágicas pero en el manejo de la espada por parte del pelirrojo eran algo bajos aun por no dedicarse lo suficiente a ese arte de lucha pero primero tenía que dominar la magia para luego dominar la espada y posteriormente combinar ambas artes en una donde podría usarlas juntas aun que tomando en cuenta los pocos días que tenia con la espada no era para tanto aun tenía mucho tiempo para aprender a usarla

Aun recordaba cuando recibió su espada y quien se lo había regalado Acnologia para él fue el día mas feliz de su infancia, simplemente porque él nunca recibió ningún tipo de regalo con su familia legitima por el pretexto de que lo olvidaron o no lo recordaban para casi nada

Acnologia: bueno Naruto tu espada es la más poderosa-observando a su hijo con un deje de melancolía al verlo tan feliz en parte se sentía bien por alejarlo de esas personas que lo hacían a un lado pero mal por alejarlo de la única persona que si se le podía llamar familia- ¿Pero sabes cómo se llama? –Su voz aun que no se notara mucho esta levemente cargada de tristeza-

Naruto: la verdad no otosan –negando con su cabeza y no notando el tono de voz de su padre- nunca pensé que las espadas tengan nombre – la inocencia o ingenuidad se hacen presentes-

Acnologia: pues si tienen y esta espada se llama zangetzu – intento disimular su pena pero aun así se hacía presente levemente- y es una de las diez espadas más poderosas de esta dimensión ella ya te eligió como su dueño pero ten cuidado porque tiene ataques muy poderosos que hasta a ti te pueden dañar – con un tono entre orgulloso y preocupado más preocupado que orgulloso-

Naruto: que si qué bueno ¿pero como hare para usarla? – Con un aura azul sobre su cabeza-soy pésimo con las armas –deprimiéndose más-

Acnologia: no te preocupes Naruto con el tiempo la espada te dirá como entrenar y te dirá sus técnicas pero eso falta bastante hijo –intentando levantar el ánimo del pelirrojo- ¿que no sabías que la espada tiene mente propia?

Naruto: creo que no sabía eso – un con el aura azul pero debajo de un árbol-

Acnologia: ¿entonces porque ella te eligió? –Incrédulo por la inocencia o ingenuidad del pequeño- no te estás preguntando eso.

Naruto: la espada me eligió por mi determinación y mi fuerza de voluntad ¿o me equivoco? – Con una voz segura da de poder hacer lo que sea pero aun con algunas cuantas dudas-

Acnologia: no te equivocas hijo – dándole ánimos- cuídala bien porque es una reliquia mía que te la pasare a ti y a ti te tocara dárselos a tus descendientes, este es una reliquia de la familia no lo olvides –dándole las instrucciones de la tendría que hacer con la espada pero eso el tiempo lo dirá-

Naruto: la cuidare con mi vida otosan – afirmando lo que su padre pensó y por primera vez pensando en él como padre de unos cuantos niños-

Naruto y su padre Acnologia siguieron con su entrenamiento de dragón slayer, al igual que Natsu su amigo junto su padre Igneel, el tiempo ha pasado lleno de entrenamientos de gran dolor y resultados favorables, nuestros protagonistas de mechones rojos y rosas respectivamente ya tienen la edad de 10 años

Natsu: vamos Igneel porque te veo pensativo dime – intentando sacarle la razón del estado de ánimo-

Igneel: no te preocupes hijo – intentando ocultar su tristeza- pero yo ya te enseñe todas las artes de la magia del dragón slayers y no sé en qué más te podre entrenar – la verdad a medias no es mentira solo suaviza el dolor al momento que se descubre la verdad-

Natsu: si lo sé tú eres mi padre como Naruto lo veo como mi hermano – queriéndole quitar la tristeza de su voz- y no te preocupes ya verás que me mostraras algo sorprendente

Igneel: Natsu prométeme algo, pase lo que pase tu y Naruto siempre tienen que estar juntos para que se cuiden entre ustedes como los hermanos que dicen ser – asegurar el bienestar de tu "hijo" y tú "sobrino" no tiene precio-

Natsu: ¿porque me lo dices de esa forma como si algo malo pudiera pasar? –confundido a más no poder- pero a tu petición te lo prometo otosan.

Igneel: estoy mucho mejor hijo mejor ve a buscar tu comida –ordeno con algo de dolor en sus ojos-

Natsu: hai –partiendo hacia el bosque en busca de frutas u animales que se puedan cazar-

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ISLA:

ACNOLOGIA: hijo ya te enseñe todo las artes del dragón slayers –con voz firme-

Naruto: lo se otosan en estos casi cuatro años que estado contigo me siento seguro y me has enseñado a pelear y a defenderme – de una manera segura e inquebrantable contesto-

Acnologia: hijo sabes que cuando termines tu decidirás tu propia venganza hacia los seres que te humillaron y lo sabes muy bien – recordando el por qué lo entreno en primer lugar- pero recuerda que no todo en esta vida es venganza debes pensar en que aras después de esta

Naruto: lo sé comparando con los ninjas de mi antiguo hogar no son rivales para mí – reaccionando a lo último que dijo el gran dragón negro – no te preocupes formare una familia y me llevare a mi hermana Rin conmigo y Natsu

Acnologia: no te confíes hijo, sabes que la persona que se confía mucho tiene la derrota asegurada –aconsejar a tu hijo en otro ámbito por padres como él hay personas que no se rinden o dejan el camino que toman- tú eres un dragón slayers listo, por eso te entrene.

Naruto: lo otosan tu sabiduría me ha enseñado bastante te estaré eternamente agradecido – mostrando sus respetos al que fue un verdadero padre no como el que tenía en su tierra natal-

Acnologia: ¿y dime como vas con tu entrenamiento con la espada? – interesado en conocer los progresos en el arma de la "familia" -

Naruto: no muy bien… pero he aprendido una técnica – mostrando el arma en cuestión, apreciando su forma y poder-

Acnologia: entonces entrena con fuerza con la espada por mi punto de vista llevas un 20% de experiencia con "zangetzu" –notando el poder que salía de esta al estar en las manos de Naruto- te falta mucho para que sea el mejor con ella.

Naruto: lo hare otosan ¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo mis ex familia? –este sí que es curioso ¿pero qué niño de 10 años de edad casi 11 no lo es? -

Acnologia: que más pueden hacer nada ellos no te quieren excepto tu hermanita rin que ella te valoro y mucho – recordando como algunas veces el pelirrojo le contaba como era su hermana-

Naruto: lo sé muy pronto me vengare de ellos y me llevare a Rin de esa maldita aldea – pensando en cómo llegaría por su venganza pero sobre todo en como sacaría de ese lugar a su hermanita-

Acnologia: mejor ve a buscar tú comida hijo –señalando con su cabeza el bosque-

Naruto: si mejor voy a buscar algo de comer… ¿pero qué comeré hoy conejo o frutas? –Decía al momento de entrar al bosque aun con sus dudas sobre sus próximos alimentos-

En la otra dimensión konoha

Ya han pasado tres años de que el niño número uno imperativo Naruto se había ido de konoha con la determinación de derrotar a sus padres y hermana, la gente comenzaron a hablar de que los padres de Naruto lo dejaron a un lado y por ese motivo fue que Naruto se fue de su hogar, todos los líderes de los clanes le pedían una explicación de que porque motivos hacían a un lado a su propia sangre, y el ingenuo de Minato decía que tenían que entrenar a su hija para poder contralar al Kyubi, llegaron a una determinación de que lo ayudarían a buscar a su hijo con la condición de que le pidiera disculpas enfrente del consejo y el acepto con gusto.

Minato: gracias amigos porque les estaré agradecido de por vida –si al cinismo dieran premios este se llevaría el primer lugar-

Fugaku: no te preocupes amigo te ayudaremos para que encuentres a tu hijo – la buena fe le nubla su juicio pero quien no ayudaría a un amigo a encontrarse con su hijo-

Inoichi: lo mismo digo y esperemos que este bien tu hijo Minato –preocupado si pero por que si el pequeño no apareciera no podrían él y padre "preocupado" obtener más poder-

Minato: Jiraiya-sensei no ha encontrado ninguna pista de él, está haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo - aun no comprendía como un simple niño según el se escondiera tan bien de alguien que podría encontrar oro en una mina de plata si él lo quisiera-

Shikaku: problemático pero veras que él está bien, solo tendremos que esperar que venga el - con su tipo actitud analítica -por lo que me contaste el vendrá a pelear contigo entonces esperémoslo.

Fugaku: cierto esperemos a que venga tu hijo –ideando un plan no tan estratégico como uno idea por un Nara pero efectivo de cómo hacer entrar en "razón al hijo rebelde", bien dicen das el consejo y no lo aplicas - es el fuerte igual que su madre y padre.

Minato: pueda que tengan razón pero yo no quiero que mi hijo venga a solo matarme o a su hermana – angustiado por que si su hijo avía heredado la determinación de su madre y el carácter de él puede que sufran algo peor que el infierno, esto pasa cuando no le prestas atención a tu descendencia…tu sangre no sabes que pasara-

Tsuma: no se preocupe vera que su cachorro no será capaz de hacer tal cosa –pero por dentro rezándole a todas las deidades conocidas y por conocer que las palabras que pronuncio fueran ciertas-

Minato: eso espero ¿Kushina mi amor dime qué piensas? –Notando angustia y dolor en la mirada de su esposa-

Kushina: no se pero tengo un presentimiento que nuestro hijo está entrenando en un lugar muy lejano – el instinto maternal de esta si funciona pero no muy bien que digamos ¿verdad?-

Minato: eso espero que este bien – observando el horizonte con ojos llenos de sentimientos confusos y contradictorios-

En la mansión Namikaze:

En el jardín se encontraba una niña entrenando duro tal vez así podría no pensar mucho en su hermano mayor, y él porque sus padres trataron de lo peor a mi hermano.

Rin: oniichan por favor regresa pronto me haces, falta-palabras cargadas de dolor que la motivan para alcanzar un poder que nunca se ha visto en esos lares pero lo que no se dio cuenta era que Narumi la estaba escuchando-

Narumi: ¿rin-onee-chan por que estas entrenado? –la culpa la carcome por dentro-

Rin: si y a ti que te importa, todos modos tienes a mis padres para ti sola, lo único que pienso es porque no me fui con él – con un odio marcado dejaba en claro su postura ante su cuestionamiento -me avergüenzo de ser tu hermana y también de ser hija de esos -con un tono de odio se le escuchaba-

Narumi: tu porque me odias también y todos modos te entrena mi madre y nuestra madrina ¿eso no es suficiente para ti onee-chan? –Sus ojos se cristalizan a causa de las palabras dichas por su propia sangre-

Rin: porque crees que me importa su entrenamiento...ellas solo lo hacen por lastima- cargando mas y mas odio y dolor reprimido en sus palabras y mirar-pero cuando regrese mi Naruto-oniichan le diré que me lleve con él.

Narumi: no te lo permitiré onee-chan ya perdí a mi hermano no permitiré perderte a ti – que cinismo ¿acaso será herencia familiar?-

Rin: ya dejemos de hablar de eso y te lo diré a ti Naruto-oniichan no se encuentra en esta cinco naciones yo creo que están perdiendo su tiempo en buscarlo él está muy lejos entrenando y eso me hace feliz porque esa persona aprecia a mi onii-chan – con confianza e inquietando a la mayor-

Narumi: ¿y tu como lo sabes rin acaso me ocultas algo? – Cuestionando dolida por la poca confianza entre hermanas-

Rin: no te oculto nada, solo he soñado con él y me dice que me protegerá y me cuidara en donde el este –responde de manera firme-

Narumi: adiós hermano me iré a la academia, y por favor perdóname por todo –dejando escapar una lágrima traicionera al momento de emprender camino a la perta de su casa para después irse a la academia donde cada paso que daba dentro de la casa le sacaba más y mas lagrimas-

Y así la vida en konoha siguió normal, rin siguió con su entrenamiento ninja y lo que no sabía tenía un don mejor que cualquier tipo de ninjutsu y una habilidad única de aprender lo que era enseñado

Regresando en Earthland, en la isla.

Naruto se estaba levantando y vio el calendario que encontró en un naufragio hace un par de meses y confirmando con su padre donde miraba que hoy era 7/7/777 se puso a buscar su desayuno como siempre lo hacía pero lo que no vio era a su padre pero no se preocupo, el pensó que tal vez fue a dar una vuelta o algo parecido tal vez espantar a una que otra aldea de otra isla cercana o viajar por unas horas a otra dimensión

Igual le paso a Natsu no vio a Igneel y se puso a pensar a donde se iría pero lo que vio fue una carta escrita en el extremo derecho de la entrada de la caverna sobre una roca sobresaliente dirigida para él, se puso a leerla.

Para Natsu:

Querido hijo te escribo esta carta para decirte que me voy de tu lado la verdad me duele dejarte pero sé que te harás fuerte por ti solo y también cuentas con la ayuda de tu amigo Naruto o mejor dicho como tu hermano, prométeme que harás todo lo posible en buscarme o unirte a un gremio en donde te harás fuerte, adiós hijo te dejo pero sé que encontraras la forma de ser feliz ya lo veras hijo.

Atte. Tu padre Igneel.

Fin de la carta.

El pobre de Natsu se quedó en SHOCK por la despedida de su padre, por eso lo miraba tan pensativo en los días pasados, pero nunca pensó que se iría de su lado, pero no se daría por vencido lo intentara ir a buscarlo, entonces pensó en Naruto tal vez allí estaba el dragón Acnologia y fue a buscarlo pasando por el bosque, la playa, algunas cavernas, un volcán activo y un bote que encallo, hasta que lo encontró en la caverna que el usaba de casa

Natsu: ¿hey Naruto dime en donde está tu padre Acnologia?

Naruto: no lo sé cuando desperté no lo encontré, pero creo que fue a dar un paseo, ¿pero porque preguntas?

Natsu: amigo Igneel mi padre se fue y creo que también Acnologia, ¿amigo que haremos? – su voz se escucha algo preocupada-

Marchando hasta la caverna de Natsu donde noto la carta escrita sobre la piedra

Naruto: bueno por lo que leí en la carta se fueron entonces, mañana nos iremos de la isla a buscar nuestro destino ya verás que todo nos saldrá bien – con ánimo en su hablar intentando contagiar a su hermano-

Natsu: pero a donde no conozco el mundo ¿y si terminamos en un lugar que no conocemos?

Naruto: yo tampoco y no conocemos nada fuera de esta isla – contestando la pregunta tan obvia de su hermano-, pero creo que con este viaje tendremos más experiencia en nuestro estilo de pelea, y así podre entrenar con zangetzu.

Natsu: va Naruto, te dijo algo yo te veo como mi hermano espere que nunca me dejes a menos que sea por una hermosa chica – estos dragones de hoy en día pervirtiendo a los niños desde edades tempranas…esas si son enseñanzas- y yo no tengo familia y la única que tengo ahora eres tú.

Naruto: no te preocupes Natsu, yo también te veo como mi hermano por eso nosotros dos nos protegeremos las espaldas y recuerda que seré yo tu padrino en tu boda – en definitiva mostrarle a los niños las revistas que se encontraban en los botes que llegaban destrozados no fue buena idea-

Y así comienza el viaje en único bote que estaba aun en pie…encallado pero en pie que llego a la isla Naruto y Natsu parten Asia su nueva vida, pero lo que no sabían que tenían a su peor enemigo los viajes en cualquier transporte les darían un mareo de muerte o incluso hasta desear que acaben con su sufrimiento

Natsu: por la mierda me siento mal, siento que voy a vomitar – al extremo derecho del bote deseando estar muerto por tener que soportar el mareo-

Naruto: ¿hey Natsu pero que carajos nos pasa porque nos sentimos así? –De igual forma pero este en el lado opuesto del bote-

Natsu: no lo sé, pero esperemos que sigamos con vida hasta llegar a la ciudad –rogándole hasta a dioses de otro plano dimensional como arceus que llegaran con bien-

Naruto: eso espero – insultando mentalmente a su padre por no advertirle que esto pasaría se subía a un bote-

Naruto y Natsu por fin llegaron a tierra y se prometieron ambos que jamás tomarían un transporte preferían ir caminando que esa tortura y pensando en como atacar a sus padres por jamás decriles que eso les pasaría

Naruto: bueno Natsu, por lo que leí en tu carta podríamos unirnos a un gremio, pero primero quisiera viajar por el mundo tal vez un viaje de un año y después nos unimos a uno.

Natsu: me parece bien así podremos buscar alguna pista de nuestros padres.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

LA LLEGADA de los _**excedes**_, y el rescate de Ultear.

Naruto: bueno Natsu yo creo que estamos perdidos – notando pura arena a sus lados-

Natsu: tú crees, pensé que querías ir a magnolia –no sabe ni leer un mapa y terminan en un desierto-

Naruto: cállate Natsu, si quiero ir a magnolia pero estamos en medio del desierto – con enfado notorio en sus palabras-

Natsu: si tienes razón, estamos perdidos –veo una silueta a unos cuantos metros- Naruto mira allá una mujer lleva cargada a una niña – ya viéndola de mejor Angulo-

Naruto: bueno sigámosla pero en silencio –ordeno pasivamente el chico.

Natsu: mira esa mujer deja a la niña con ellos y ciento que tienen un aura negra –entrenar cerca del dragón del apocalipsis le ayudo un poco-

Naruto: si los huelo tienen maldad hasta los calzoncillos –este no ve o siente, huele la maldad de las personas- tienen pura oscuridad

Natsu: Naruto no pensé que te gustaban tú ya sabes tener esos gustos –comenzando a caminar muy disimuladamente con una dirección en mente al sur-

Naruto: cállate yo no tengo esos gustos a mí me gustan las mujeres –la cólera e ira eran notorias- como la niña que les entrego esa mujer de curvas divinas… ¿se pondrá así cuando crezca?

Natsu: que bueno pensaba en abandonarte – ignorando la pregunta que hizo su "hermano"- a mi no me gustan los hombres y tienes razón esa mujer tenía unas curvas divinas –reaccionando a la pregunta de Naruto- ¿Qué dijo al final?

Naruto: eres de lo peor Natsu y muy despistado –sintiendo el aura de la niña- veo que esa niña tiene un poder sorprendente pero no tiene control-pensado en cómo ayudar a la niña -tengo una idea voy a meterme en esa torre para infiltrarme y si es necesario la salvare.

Natsu: va yo te espero aquí, y si necesitas ayuda me avisas – aun pensando en la mujer que vieron entregar a la niña para luego verla partir con lagrimas en sus ojos-

Pero lo que no escucharon fue que dos soldados de dicha torre comenzaron a hablar.

Soldado1: amigo sabes que hoy trajeron a una niña pobre tiene un poder sorprendente pero

Será un buen experimento para nuestro maestro – con algo de orgullo por su trabajo-

Soldado2: lo sé yo fui quien le dijo que había un hombre que podía curarle de su descontrol de poder mágico, que la llevara a la torre del cielo que se encontraba en el desierto, pobre mujer estúpida – riéndose de la desgracia de una hermosa e indefensa mujer-

Soldado1: pues yo creo que ya están experimentando con ella jajajaja – escuchando los gritos de piedad de la indefensa niña-

Pero lo que no sabía era que Naruto y Natsu estaban escuchando todo.

Naruto: con que eso tenemos Natsu, tú te quedas aquí yo traeré a la niña de vuelta –su mirara era de decisión mezclado con furia y determinación-

Natsu: con cuidado amigo tus eres como mi hermano no me gustaría que te pasara algo ¿o que les diré a mis hijos cuando los tenga que su tío murió por qué no pude protegerlo? – Entre burla y preocupación soltó las palabras-

Naruto: no te preocupes otosan Acnologia me entreno bien….aun que se paso un poco con algunas cosas –recordando su entrenamiento para luego sentir una pequeña descarga por su espalda- hay cosas que es mejor no recordar

Con gran sigilo Naruto se infiltro en la torre del cielo en busca de la niña, estuvo buscando con cautela para que los soldados no se dieran cuenta de que había un intruso hasta que por fin dio en su cuarto.

Xxx: ¿Quien eres vienes a pegarme otra vez como lo demás? –con temor miraba como Naruto se acerca a ella con una sonrisa marca Naruto (derechos reservados, no usar o distribuir sin permiso del creador o usarla con el emo de quinta)-

Naruto: yo nunca le pegaría a una dama hermosa, sublime y encantara como tu –las clases de poesía con Acnologia si sirven- y dime cómo te llamas hermosa flor del desierto

Xxx: me llamo Ultear Milkovich tengo 10 años ¿y tú? – Sonrojada a un grado que aria ver a Hinata como una manzana verde-

Naruto: me llamo Naruto Sárkány –besando la mano de la chica- y es un placer conocerte Ultear-chan.

Ultear: hay me dijo "chan" y que bonito es -muy metida en sus fantasías de ella con él en una hermosa boda- gracias Naruto-kun.

Naruto: bueno dejemos las formalidades por el momento –recordando que entro a rescatarla no a cortejarla- vengo a rescatarte aquí solo experimentan con seres humanos y tu eres una de ellas.

Ultear: qué raro me dijeron que mi mama me dejo abandonada –con un poco de tristeza en su ser y mirada-

Naruto: son mentiras a ella la engañaron, si tu quieres te llevo con ella pero eso si tú me guías porque no conozco en donde vive ella –tomando la mano de la chica-

Ultear: gracias y vámonos quiero ver a mi mami –sonrojada al sentir la mano de Naruto que apresaba la suya con delicadeza y dulzura-

Naruto al saber que Ultear no podría igualar su sigilo, tomo una decisión de lo mas arriesgada cargar a la chica como si de recién casados se tratara, en cuanto salieron del lugar para que Natsu no pensara mal y valla que lo aria si los veía en esa situación tomaron otro camino un poco más largo aun tomados de las manos pero en cuanto vieron los mechones rosados se soltaron

Naruto, Natsu y su nueva integrante Ultear parten hacia la ciudad en donde vive la madre de Ultear, llevaban dos semanas caminando con algo de fatiga, sed y un poco de burlas por parte del hijo de igneel hacia su hermano y la chica que los acompaña, el lado bueno de que Ultear conociera un poco del lugar es que salieron del desierto entrando a un pequeño valle con árboles y unos cuantos ríos pequeños

Naruto: descansemos aquí- sentándome en la sombra de un árbol muy frondoso -Ultear cuéntanos sobre tu vida.

Ultear: bueno mi madre se llama Ur Milkovich ella es maga de hielo y muy poderosa en el tiempo que estuve allí me dieron un libro de magia perdida – haciendo que su ropa que estaba un poco maltratada regresara a estar como nueva- mira Naruto-kun.

Naruto se dio cuenta que esa magia sirve para controlar el tiempo o viajar en el tiempo también es muy poderosa esa magia, sería mejor que él la ayudara a entrenar y conocerla un poco más.

Naruto: Ultear-chan no iremos todavía con tu madre quiero que te quedes conmigo un mes mínimo esa magia es muy poderosa y peligrosa, yo entrene con mi padre y el podía viajar por dimensiones diferentes y me enseño algo de esta magia- recordando como llego al reino de Fiore -no te estoy obligando a nada solo quiero que entrenes lo básico y allí después te toca entrenar sola que dices.

Ultear: bueno por un mes mas no será nada está bien quiero ser fuerte y controlar ese poder que tengo – y sus pensamientos algo raros como que cuando llegaran a can su madre su nuevo "maestro" pidiera su mano en matrimonio-

Natsu: entonces Naruto quedémonos aquí y así ayudamos a entrenar a Ultear –observando cómo ambos estaban algo sonrojados-

Naruto: está bien –notando la mirada de Natsu sabía perfectamente que diría una broma y ya tenía la solución perfecta para evitarlo- ve a buscar la comida veo que a ti te gusta pescar.

Natsu: yo no soy tu lacayo me escuchaste Naruto – enojado por varios motivos uno de ellos el que le arruinaran una buena burla-

Naruto: tú ve por favor – rogando que su cortesía diera resultado-

Natsu: va solo porque lo pides con educación – emprendiendo el camino hacia el rio más cercano-

Ultear: jajajaja no puedo creer que tú controles a si a tu amigo –notando que ellos estaban solo y acercándose muy disimuladamente a su salvador/maestro-

Naruto: no él y yo fuimos entrenados por dragones aunque tú no me creas – notando las intenciones de la niña y dejando que ella le abrase el brazo-

Ultear: que si no lo puedo creer que en verdad existen los dragones yo pensé que no existían – su piel tomaba una nueva tonalidad de rojo al ver en qué situación estaban-

Naruto: pues si existes pero hace un mes que ellos desaparecieron no se porque motivos pero ellos nos dejaron a mí y a Natsu solos en la isla donde nos conocimos…cuando los encontremos nos dirán muchas cosas – si aun quiere venganza y la quiere ya-

Ultear: ¿y quien dragón fue que te entreno a ti? –con ojos de cachorro muy pero muy tiernos mirando a los orbes del pelirrojo-

Naruto: el rey de los dragones Acnologia alias el dragón de la apocalipsis mi padre adoptivo y a Natsu su padre era igneel el dragón de fuego alias el comandante de las tropas de lava también su padre adoptivo –intentando no ver los ojos de Ultear-

Ultear: guaaaaa no lo puedo creer que ustedes sean hijos adoptivos de dragones – impresionados a más no poder por tal descubrimiento-

Naruto: pues créelo hermosura-besando la palma de la chica -mira allí viene Natsu – señalando al de pelos rosados-

Natsu: Naruto mira conseguí dos huevos de dragón nos los quedamos – con ambos objetos amarrados a su espalda por una liana-

Naruto: ¿Natsu porque dices que son de dragón? –Con duda miraba los huevos que cargaba el mencionado en su espalda-

Natsu: pues tengo un presentimiento jajajaja.

Ultear: entonces yo será la madre del dragón de Naruto-kun y el será el padre – pensando en una familia de 3 niñas, un niño todos de cabello rojo, un dragón rosado que le decía mama al igual que los niños y un Naruto que se acercaba a ella y la besaba-

Naruto: eto…. Bu…. Bueno si tú lo dices –no quería ni imaginar lo que Ultear estaba imaginando en ese momento-

Natsu: y yo que no cuento, y mi dragón no tendrá madre – con un aura depresiva debajo de un árbol- tengo que encontrar una madre para mi dragón pero cuando estemos en Magnolia

Ultear: seré su tía jajajaja – abrazando más el brazo de Naruto hasta el punto en que casi no deja que sangre circule como es debido-

Natsu: que mala eres Ultear-san –aun más triste que antes-

Ultear: bueno dejemos los huevos en el campamento – acomodándolos bajo un árbol de manzanas- Natsu por favor dame los peces

Natsu: aquí están, pero no había muchos era un rio pequeño – entregando a sus presas a su tal vez futura cuñada-

Naruto: con esto basta – encendiendo la fogata-

Los dragones slayers y Ultear cenaron tranquilos, hablaron tranquilamente hasta que el sueño los venció y se fueron a dormir a su campamento el consiste en dos mini cabañas hechas con algunas ramas que encontraron en una de ellas Natsu solo y en la otra Naruto no sabía si al día siguiente seguiría con vida por el simple hecho de que Ultear abraza muy Fuerte su cuerpo

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron normalmente los tres, desayunaron tranquilamente y Ultear fue a ver a los huevos y lo que más le sorprendió fue que habían reventado y que no había nada en los cascarones, comenzó a pensar y lo que le vine a la cabeza fue Natsu y salió corriendo rumbo en donde se encontraban los dragón slayers.

Ultear: Naruto-kun los huevos reventaron, pero o hay nada allí yo pienso que Natsu se los comió -mirándolo con una mirada fría y con intenciones claras de matarlo y echar su cuerpo al rio.

Naruto: es cierto eso Natsu, si tenias hambre nos hubieras dicho pero comerte a pobre dragones indefensos eso es pasarse.

Natsu: en mi defensa no he hecho nada y no me he comido a nadie, se los juro.

Y lo que no se dieron cuenta era que había dos vidas en el árbol viéndolos que estaban haciendo.

Xxx: amigo te distes cuenta ese niño de pelo rosado se comió a alguien –una delicada voz-

Xxx: aye pero no creo yo lo veo normal amiga – un poco chillona su voz-

Xxx: no se pero el del pelo rojo me cae bien y esa niña también se ve buena onda –imaginado que los mencionados la cuidaban y la trataban como una hija causando un sonrojo leve-

Xxx: amiga eres una pervertida de primera – riendo muy por debajo de si-

Xxx: estúpido déjame de decirme pervertida si acabamos de nacer hace unas cuantas horas – golpeando a su amigo-

Xxx: aye sr pero tengo hambre digámosle a ellos que nos den de comer –caminando hacia los humanos-

Xxx: vale pero yo me que con el pelirrojo.

Xxx: y yo con el peli rosado.

Bajando del árbol cayendo en medio de la discusión que tenían los humanos porque supuestamente Natsu se los había comido, cuando se quedaron callados.

Naruto: hey ustedes dos quienes son identifíquese –observando a dos ¿gatos?-

Natsu: si díganos quienes son antes de que me los coma – ya con tenedor y cuchillo en mano-

Xxx: bueno nosotros somos excedes y acabamos de nacer mucho gusto -hablo la gatita-

Xxx: aye nosotros acabamos de nacer y tenemos hambre nos pueden alimentar –con la mirada del gato con botas-

Ultear: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que bonitos son –agarrando a la pequeña gata rosada-

Xxx: por dios esa mujer nos va a dejar sordos – pero abrasando con sus pequeñas patas a la chica-

Xxx: aye parece que tuviera mucha energía.

Natsu: entonces ustedes son los que nacieron de los huevos.

Naruto: Natsu te equivocaste pensaste que eran huevo de dragón jajajaja.

Natsu: todos cometen errores amigos.

Ultear: Natsu y dime como conseguiste los huevos.

Naruto: si Natsu no se lo robaste a alguien por allí, porque tendremos problemas.

Natsu: no la verdad cuando estaba buscando la comida para la cena esos dos cayeron del cielo, me quede un rato allí por si alguien los fuera a reclamar y nadie.

Naruto: entonces que se queden con nosotros y dime te gustaría que te pusiera un nombre gatita.

Xxx: si tú quieres padre -lo dijo toda sonrojada-

Naruto: veamos cómo te pongo ya sé que tal "Saki" eres una gatita rosadita y muy bonita que dices –enserio el notar que le digan padre y ser un poeta con todas las chicas una maldición o bendición-

Saki: me gusta mucho el nombre ¿y tu cómo te llamas padre?

Naruto: a perdón por no presentarme, yo me llamo Naruto Sárkány, ella es ultear milkovich y el es como si fuera mi hermano natsu dragneel, el y yo fuimos adoptados por dragones

Ultear: mucho gusto saki.

Natsu: si mucho gusto saki.

Xxx: aye ustedes me dejaron afuera o que no me pondran un nombre.

Natsu: y que tal happy te gusta el nombre por tu forma de ser y por que me alegraste el dia

Happy: aye me gusta el nombre.

Naruto: entonces mucho gusto saki y happy ahora ustedes son parte de esta familia.

Saki: sera un honor trabajar contigo naruto otosan y con usted tambien ultear okasan

Happy: y yo contigo natsu otosan

Ultear: que bonito ya eligieron a sus dueños me dan envidia, pero vamos a desayunar –esta si noto que le dijeron madre pero lo ignoro al saber que saki la veia como su madre y a naruto como su padre-

Saki: gracias ya tenia hambre.

Happy: si yo tambien aye.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La despedida de Ultear.

Han pasado una semana desde que los gatos exceeds conocieran a sus amigos, no sé si fue de suerte o fue el destino de que ellos se conocieran, pues nadie sabe la respuesta, en otro lugar Naruto estaba ayudando a ultear a controlar su poder a ella le costaba mucho contralarlo pueda ser por la edad que tenia ella, pues con el tiempo ultear podía usar sus poderes del arca del tiempo así se llamaba la magia perdida que estaban practicando.

Naruto: bueno ultear-chan descansemos un poco que dices –notando como su amiga estaba ya un poco cansada al tratar de seguir el ritmo del dragón slayer-

Ultear: gracias naruto-kun la verdad estoy un poco cansada –un poco apenada contesto ya sus mejillas tomaban una nueva coloración de rojo jamás vista en esta dimensión-

Naruto: espera aquí traeré algo para comer ¿y en donde estará Natsu? –Notando la ausencia del dragón slayer de fuego-

Ultear: a saber y tampoco he visto a Saki y Happy cerca – intentando encontrar a todos con la mirada pero resulto inútil-

Pero lo que no sabían eran que ellos los estaban viendo desde el árbol con una mirada picara cabe mencionar que Saki estaba preocupada por saber si sus padres ya estaban encargando un hermanito para ella y que los otros dos solo estaban hay para poder que hacía el par de jóvenes magos

Saki: yo creo que Ultear-kasan está enamorada de Naruto-tosan no puedo esperar para tener unos cuantos hermanitos o hermanitas –juntando sus patitas con mirada soñadora imaginando como seria la vida familiar y ella como hermana mayor de algunos pequeños con las características de Naruto y Ultear mezcladas-

Happy: se gustan con su mirada picara –en poco tiempo desarrollo un tipo de intuición para detectar las emociones con solo mirar pero lo usaba para actuar como un troll y arruinar algunos momentos emotivos de algunos-

Natsu: qué bueno que ultear este enamorada de Naruto, pero no es bueno que estemos espiando aquí –al fin la voz de la razón hablando…un momento Natsu voz de la razón TODOS A LOS BUNQUERS CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS EL FIN DEL MUNDO SE ACERCA-

Happy: aye Natsu-tosan tiene razón pero es divertido ver como su amor crece – enserio este ser está destinado a ser un troll de primera, en varias dimensiones unos cuantos Happy estornudan sin razón aparente-

Pero lo que no se dieron que cuenta era que la rama en donde estaban los tres se rompió y cayeron como un costal de papas al suelo causando una pequeña nube de polvo, Naruto y ultear se les quedaron viendo con una mirada fría a natsu y a los excedes por lo que hacían

Naruto: Natsu y Happy Dragneel con que espiándome y usted también señorita que desilusión me dan – con una mirada fría y con gran pesadez dijo las palabras si algo aprendió de su padre es como intimidar a cualquier ser con vida con solo mirar y hablar de cierta forma-

Saki: lo siento Naruto-tosan, es que ellos piensan que tu y ultear no pueden ser novios yo les dije que ultear estaba enamorada de ti nada más –con gran simpleza soltó la bomba causando que ellos se pusieran rojos-

Dejando en shock al pelirrojo y a la pelinegra y con una cara sonrojada para ambos algunos afirman que desde magnolia se podían ver dos puntos rojos en la lejanía era eso o que la cerveza que se estaba tomando un pequeño hombre tenía algo en ella-

Ultear: eto… bu… bue…bueno no sé qué decir -Lo decía con una timidez y jugando con sus dedos algo parecido a hinata lo cual causo que ella en konoha sintiera unas ganas tremendas de matar que lamentable para su padre que en esos momentos termino con el 65% de sus huesos rotos y su orgullo muy lastimado-

Saki: lo sabia sientes algo por Naruto-tosan jajajaja, mi intuición no me falla – a esta gata me la llevo a las vegas total si su intuición no falla podre ganar unos cuanto millones-

Happy: Ultear y Naruto se gustaaaaan –con su típica actitud de troll que todos odiamos y amamos en ratos-

Ultear: no me gusta Naruto-kun, solo un poquito – totalmente avergonzada con una tonalidad de rojo que aria ver al kyubi como si su color fuera blanco-

Naruto: ustedes dejen de molestar y natsu ve a buscar algo para cenar si quieres lleva a Happy – rojo pero con la actitud de mando que aprendió de su padre Acnologia- tienen 20 minutos quedo claro

Natsu: bueno, vamos Happy – no sabía si sentir temor u orgullo de su hermano dragón slayer pero cuando lo vio a los ojos lo descubrió temor causando que este corriera como si el diablo lo estuviera siguiendo-

Happy: aye, aye, vamos natsu-tosan que quiero un pescado – volando a máxima velocidad para alcanzar a su padre-

Natsu: no se que tanto te gustan los pescados, pero vale te daré uno – motivado aun por el miedo que ni noto cuando su hijo estaba junto el-

Ahora en vallamos a konoha la otra dimensión.

Narumi llevaba dos años en la academia de ninjas, todo el mundo se preguntaban en donde se encontraba su hermano gemelo, pero siempre la chismosa numero uno ino, comenzó a hablar.

Ino: Narumi dinos como se siente que tú ellas sido la culpable de que tú hermano se halla ido –cada palabra tenía un veneno que muy pocos sabían cómo detectar llamado verdad y realidad-

Shikamaru: ino no te metas en problemas por favor, mi padre nos pidió discreción y tu al golpe lo sueltas todo por eso no te cuento nada porque eres la chismosa numero uno de konoha mujeres que acaso todas son problemáticas –ganándose miradas de odio y resentimiento de varias mujeres que al mismo tiempo todas la mujeres de las naciones elementales quieran matar a un chico con peinado de piña, demasiada coincidencia ¿no creen?

Chouji: si ino cambia un poco de ser - siguió comiendo sus papas mientras intentaba decir las palabras adecuadas para esta situación-.

Ino: no se metan, lo que me calle mal de ella, es que si yo tuviera un hermano yo misma les hubiera dicho a mis padres que entrenaran a mi hermano o si no hubiera seguido con el entrenamiento, pero no Narumi Namikaze ella solo quería la atención para ella solo no me extrañaría que su hermana se fuera como lo hizo su hermano – golpe bajo cargado de realidad-

Narumi: cállate ino, la verdad estoy arrepentida de todo, espero que mi hermano venga y así pedirle disculpas de todo y volver a ser la familia que éramos antes pero con la diferencia que ahora le daré todo mi apoyo –sus ojos llenos de lagrimas podrían engañar a muchos menos a ella misma-

Ino: así que bueno, porque yo fuera Naruto, me fuera de aldea y entrenaría hasta no poder más y volver solo para darte una paliza de tu vida, claro hipotéticamente - Lo que no sabía era que todo lo que dijo ino era cierto porque Naruto la reto a una pelea a muerte y si ella lo viera de hacer eso se catalogaría como bruja-

Sakura: ya basta ino cerda, no te metas con Narumi por favor – otra más que sufrirá si sigue con esas amistades hablamos de Sakura yo creo que morirá más rápido que la Namikaze-

Hinata: si es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz – intentando contener su furia y deseos de matar a los presentes culpo a Natsu de eso pero es divertido-

Ino: vale lo siento mucho Narumi, y espero que tu hermano no sea rencoroso contigo – aun que algo dentro de ella le decía que si lo llegara a ver no se metiera en su camino-

Narumi: no te preocupes ino, y veras que mi hermano vendrá a la aldea donde le explicaremos todo y lo trataremos mejor toda la familia – esto no se creo ni aun que me digan que ella gano el óscar como mejor actriz-

Sasuke: ya dejen de hablar ya va a venir el maestro iruka y saben cómo se pone cuando hacemos mucho escándalo – guiando a todos para que su profesor no les grite como siempre que hacían alguna locura o arman un poco de escándalo pero pensando en como ayudar a su amigo cuando volvieran no se decía en matar a Narumi de forma rápida en caso de que siga con vida después de que Naruto regrese o simplemente invitarle un ramen para platicar con el como en algunos momentos lo hizo-

En la oficina del hokage

Minato: dígame jiraiya-sensei no ha sabido nada de Naruto – preocupado por su cuello y por dos de las mujeres de la familia cada mencionaba a su hijo-

Jiraiya: nada Minato es como si la tierra se lo trago – con melancolía contesta la duda de su alumno causando mas dolor en lugar de hacer que lo olvide-

Minato: mierda en donde estarás Naruto, hijo mío porque paso esto, la verdad he fallado en ser tu padre – al fin se dio cuenta demasiado tarde diré yo-

Kushina: no te pongas así Minato, tu no solo fallaste yo también falle como madre – por eso se casaron son tal para cual estos dos-

Jiraiya: por lo que me dijo Narumi es que rin sabe en donde esta Naruto- recordando que él le insistió con todo lo que tenia incluso le dijo que si le decía dejaba de espiar los baños termales pero ni acepto-

Tsunade: ya le pregunte yo y lo único que me dice es que el está bien, ella no sabe en donde esta solo sabe que el está entrenando duro y la cuida en donde está el – ella le dijo que dejaría las apuesta y el alcohol pero nada-

Kushina: entonces Naruto-chan está bien, aunque está bien escondido con ese hombre que lo está entrenando, pero creo que Naruto volverá en algunos años aunque me duela mucho nuestro hijo vendrá con una sed de venganza – pensando que tal vez le podían ganar claro siempre y cuando supieran que técnicas ninjas sabe jajaja ilusos sabrán lo que amar a dios en tierra de ateos-

Tsunade: y hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa – pensando en instruir a unos 200 elementos en las artes de la medicina lo más rápido que kami les permitiera-

Minato: no se preocupen aunque tenga que dar mi propia vida, Kushina, Narumi y Rin estarán con Naruto – pensando en un posible acuerdo con su hijo-

Jiraiya: te sacrificaras tú para que Naruto perdone a su madre y su hermana – pensando que al final su alumno tubo una mejor idea que la de aplicarle jutsus a lo bestia para ver si con eso lo perdona

Minato: si, aunque rin no la odia, ella fue la más pegada con él y puede que cuando regrese ellos dos nos ataquen o ella lo convenza de que nos haga nada

Kushina: cierto me recuerdo cuando dijo sus primeras palabra y pensé que diría mama o papa, y fue el nombre de Naruto – deprimida-

Minato: y a ella solo le gustaba que lo cargara él y nadie más

Tsunade: no se preocupen verán que todo saldrá bien.

Kushina: eso espero

Jiraiya: iré al monte myoboku para hablar con el gran sabio sapo.

Minato: por favor jiraiya-sensei.

Kushina: se lo encargamos mucho ero-sennin.

Regresando a earland.

Ya han pasado el mes de que Naruto y ultear estaban entrenando en lo básico de la magia del arca del tiempo, al principio le costó controlar su magia, pero con el entrenamiento que tuvieron lo pudo lograr, pero los gatos exceeds los molestaban que ellos se querían cosas por el estilo.

Naruto: bueno ultear-chan ya es momento de ir a buscar a tu madre ultear-chan, imagínate que ella está sufriendo por ti – intentando no sonar muy dolido por la partida de su amiga -

Ultear: lo se naruto-kun, pueda ser que ella está sufriendo por mí – ansiosa por ver a su madre-

Happy: aye tiene razón Naruto, ahora me pueden dar mi pescado es que tengo hambre – este solo piensa en dos cosas por el momento comida y molestar-

Natsu: pero si ya te di dos pescados para que tu desayuno y todavía tienes hambre.

Happy: aye pero no me llene.

Saki: hay Happy no me avergüences no puedo creer que somos primos

Happy: no me digas eso me lastimas, quieres pescado.

Saki: te dije que no.

Natsu: iré a traer para la comida.

Y así Naruto junto a los demás comieron tranquilo haciendo bromas hacia

Naruto y Ultear, planearon irse mañana temprano rumbo a la casa de la mama de ultear.

Al día siguiente viajaron tranquilo todos iba callados incluyendo Naruto y ultear.

Naruto: tengo que decirle que me gusta pero no tengo el valor mierda que me pasa, soy el hijo de acnologia el dragón del apocalipsis, y no puedo con algo tan sencillo –pensó en el trayecto de cómo decirle eso a la chica que movía sus hormonas-

Ultear: quiero decirle que me gusta pero no se tengo miedo a que me rechace –casi en la misma situación que el pelirrojo o aun peor-

Happy: Naruto y Ultear se gustaaaaaaan – su típica actitud lo llevara a la muerte-

Naruto/Ultear: cállate gato apestoso – si las miradas mataran aparte de que nadie jugaría póker Happy estaría muerto desde que comenzó a hablar-

Happy: no me digan así

Natsu: ¿Ultear cuanto falta para que lleguemos?

Ultear: no se tal vez lleguemos a la anochecer.

Naruto; entonces sigamos.

Y así el grupo siguió su rumbo hasta llegar a un lugar parecido como el polo norte, Naruto y natsu se estaban muriendo del frio junto con los gatos solo ultear parecía no afectarle nada.

Naruto: pero qué demonios es esto no aguanto está muy helado esto – frotando sus brazos con sus palmas parta entrar en calor-

Natsu: tu cállate esto parece mi debilidad no puedo producir un poco de fuego – intentado crear el Karyu no Teken pero nada-

Happy: aye natsu no sirves para nada aunque sea da un poco de fuego – hay se fue el respeto por su padre-

Natsu: cállate gato – a la primera pelea padre/hijo que lindos momentos-

Saki: Naruto-tosan abrázame por favor tengo mucho frio – parecía ser de color blanco por el frio que tenía en estos momentos-

Naruto: va ven pero que sea por esta vez que aun no olvido que estaban espiando – abrazando a su hija con mucho cariño y cuidado-

Ultear: no se quejen no hay mucho frio, parece que estamos 10 bajo cero nada más – claro ella se acostumbro a los climas extremos y sus acompañantes humanos vivieron en un clima tropical-

Naruto: pero que dices eso es mucho para un humano.

Natsu: si ¿y cuanto falta para llegar?

Ultear: miren allí esta mi casa apurémonos –señalando una pequeña humilde de madera que se ve a la lejanía-

Todos corrieron lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la casa de Ultear unos por frio, otro por hambre y el ultimo por ver a la madre de ese chica (Natsu es un pervertido en potencia)

Toc Toc.

Xxx: ¿que se les ofrece? – Cuestiona un chico de pelo negro sin su camisa y solo con sus pantalones-

Ultear: ¿tu quien eres? ¿Y que haces en mi casa?

Xxx: me llamo gray y yo vivo aquí – contesto las preguntas-

Naruto: Ultear dime como se llama tu mama tal vez el sepa algo.

Ultear: ey tu gray ¿no sabes si una mujer llamada ur milkovich vivía aquí?

Gray: si ella vive aquí, y yo soy su discípulo – aun no se sabe pero pensó que vio a un demonio en cuanto contesto ha eso-

Ultear: y dime ella no está triste por haber perdido a su hija con tristeza escucho lo que decía aun no podía creer lo que dijo el pelinegro-

Gray: la verdad nunca la he visto triste – recordando sus entrenamientos-

Naruto: Ultear no te pongas así, padres así merecen la muerte –recordando a su ex familia-

Gray: ¿y por qué dices eso? no me digas que eres algo de ella – entre molesto y algo asustado al sentir el poder que salía de los chicos que acompañan a la chica-

Naruto: si tonto ella es la hija de esa mujer –preparando su Shiniryu no Teken-

Xxx: gray a quien busca en la puerta-se escuchaba una voz de una mujer-

Gray: ur-sensei puede venir –con algo de temor en su voz-

Ur: ¿quienes son ustedes? -cuando vio a la niña, -no puede ser tú estabas muerta me digiero que habías muerto, pero como estas aquí hija.

Ultear: cállate madre, veo que solo me degastes allí tirada y rápido conseguiste discípulo, ya veo que nunca me quisiste – más molesta que nunca con solo ver su actitud Naruto y natsu pensaron que la plática que les dieron sus padres sobre nunca hacer enojar a una mujer si avía dado resultados ya que ellos ya están planeando su escape, cambiarse el nombre y tal vez unirse a un gremio oscuro chontal de no sufrir la ira de una mujer-

Ur: no espera hija, la verdad cuando te deje allí me dijeron que allí podías contralar tus poderes por eso lo hice pero hace como tres semanas fui a buscarte porque estaba muy triste devastada, pero me dijeron que habías muerto, eso fue lo más doloroso que me haya pasado – soltando un llanto lleno de sinceridad y dolor que solo una madre puede sentir para que aprendas Kushina lo que es ser una buena madre-

Ultear: mentirosa y dime porque tienes a ese niño aquí rápido se te paso el dolor – con mas ira que nunca pero su llanto se veía sincero-

Ur: te equivocas hija él es mi discípulo pero lleva apenas tres días aquí, lo vi solo y por eso lo acogí y le ofrecí que fuera mi discípulo nada más-Lo decía con un tono triste y llorando-

Naruto: Ultear-chan créele a tu madre, cuando te rescate de ese lugar feo, ellos dijeron que habían engañado a tu madre te recuerdas – arriesgando su vida al enfrentar a una mujer dolida e iracunda si es hijo de Acnologia -

Ultear: cierto naruto-kun pueda ser que tengas razón – abrazando el brazo del chico-

Ur: desde cuando tienen tanta confianza, o ya veo ellos dos están enamorado, aunque no es feo el niño si fuera un poco mayor le pediría que fuera mi novio – pensado cosas nada santas para uno y causando envía a la mayoría que están leyendo esto y los que escribimos este párrafo-

Ur: ¿ustedes quienes son si se puede saber? – mirando a los niños de pelo rosa y rojo con ojos no muy santos que digamos pero pensando que su hija ya tenía algo con el de pelo rojo ella lo aria con de pelo rosa-

Naruto: a perdón por no presentarnos me llamo Naruto Sárkány ella es Saki Sarkany Milkovich –señalando a la gatita rosa- ellos son Natsu Dragneel y su hijo Happy Dragneel

Todos: mucho gusto señora –inclinando su cabeza en forma de saludo-

Ui: hey ustedes todavia soy joven tengo 24 años – observando a Natsu con una mirada digna de algun escritor de novelas eroticas del mundo ninja-

Natsu: la verdad es que usted es muy hermosa señorita Ur – las clases de como tratar a una mujer con Igneel si que sirven de algo-

Ur: lo mismo digo Natsu, ¿por sierto naruto eres novio de mi hija? – agarrando a natsu y acercandolo a sus bien formados senos-

La reaccion de naruto y ultear fue ponerse rojos causando que en magnolia un pequeño hombre de edad avanzada destrullera toda la licoreria donde se surtia por pensar que le ponian algo a sus bebidas digo ver dos faros rojos en la lejania en menos de dos meses era raro ni que fueran dos chicos emamorados que no lo admitiran tan facil... esperen eso el es lo que pasa mejor no rompemos la cuarta pared

Ultear y naruto se desmallaron siendo llevado al interior de la casa por Lion el otro estudiante de Ur y por Gray que no sabian si querrer estar en el lugar del pelirosa ya que su maestra y el desaparecieron rapido con la excusa de que ivan al pueblo por mas comida y algunas mantas

En una cueva podemos observar como un chico de dies años de edad pelo color rosa desnudo esta besando a una mujer de 24 años pelo negro con tonalidades moradas desnuda sus manos recorren cada parte del cuerpo dando leves gemidos de placer ambos estaban llenos de pacion y lujuria una jamas vista por los demonios, dragones o humanos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la maga experta en el hielo

Gray: devo de conseguir novia cuando me una a un gremio – observando como la hija de su maestra abraza al hijo de Acnologia y el hace lo mismo-

Lion: curioso se aman y solo dormidos lo admiten – dandoles leche a Happy y Saki de un botella que estaba a la mitad- y si devemos de conseguir novia... y quiero que tu seas el padrino del primer hijo que tenga

Happy: ¿que estara haciendo en estos momentos Natsu-tosan? – con el baso de leche en sus dos patitas-

Saki: no lo se pero mejor callate que estoy viendo como duermen Naruto-tosan y Ultear-kasan


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

_**Naruto el dragón slayers apocalíptico vs deliora el demonio de la destrucción primera parte.**_

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que Naruto junto a sus acompañantes llegaran a la ciudad en el norte del continente, al principio estaba muy feliz de que Naruto y Natsu hallan rescatado a su hija Ultear, ella nunca pensó que esos hombres que le dijeron que iban a ayudarle a controlar el poder de Ultear eran magos oscuro, estaba muy arrepentida por todo eso, al tiempo encontró a dos discípulo respondían a los nombres de Gray Fullbuster y Lyon Bastia estaban entrenando para la magia ice make.

Todo era tranquilidad allí menos dos personas parecían que se odiaran hipotéticamente, natsu y gray como siempre el fuego no se lleva bien con el hielo.

Gray: hey flamitas dime que me estas viendo – notando como el de pelo rosado lo veía como si el fuera inferior-

Natsu: ¿me hablaste a mi calzoncillo-man? –en otro dimensión cierto tuerto estornuda y piensa que lo están copiando (curioso copian al ninja copia)

Gray: quieres pelear flamitas dime donde y cuando – con una armadura, espadas y escudo estilo medieval hechas de hielo-

Natsu: cuando quieras imitación de stripper – con sus flamas más que dispuestas a quemar todo lo que este cerca del pelinegro-

Ur: ya dejen de pelear -golpeándolos a los dos- estamos en un entrenamiento, compórtense o los meto en cintura a punta de lanzas y flechas de hielo – guiñando disimuladamente un ojo a Natsu-

Natsu: lo siento mucho Ur-san es que el hielo me provoca mucho – haciendo que la mencionada se sonroje levemente (pasaron casi 24 horas desde que estuvieron en esa cueva solos y desnudos el dragón slayer y la maga de hielo y nadie se dio cuenta) cosa Gray no nota por el doble sentido de esa frase-

Gray: maldita flama andante te congelare hasta que solo quedes como una estatua de hielo para mi jardín de flores de hielo – amenaza y revela un secreto al mismo tiempo-

Natsu: no gracias a mí si me gustan las mujeres no soy igual que tu hielito de gustos variados – contesto con una tranquilidad tan grande que incluso Igneel donde quiera que este sintió escalofríos-

Con los dragones en alguna isla perdida de los mapas igneel sintió como que algo no estaba bien en el balance del universo

Acnologia: tranquilízate igneel parece que te hubieran descubierto tus amantes – ordeno mientras nadaba en océano como si de unas vacaciones se tratara-

Igneel: que me tranquilice creo que Natsu se comporto serio en lugar de contestarle al que lo provoco…se acerca el fin del mundo –entrando en pánico- lo bueno es que no me han descubierto esas dragonas

Hablo demasiado rápido por que ni noto cuando lo tomaron de las alas unas 5 dragonas con intenciones nada santas en todos los sentidos mientras su amigo reía de lo lindo y aun lado de el tenia a dos dragonas en su mente le agradecía a todos los dioses que hubiera mas hembras que machos de su especie

De regreso con nuestros héroes

Ultear: gray ahora te pusieron nuevo apodo hielito – observando como su adorado Naruto no presto atención a la pelea de su "hermano" pero pensando en una linda boda, curiosamente Natsu la estaba entregando en la iglesia mientras el se besa con su madre y tenían en sus manos unos gemelos de pelo rosado con las puntas moradas y el de pelo rosado amenaza a Naruto que si lastima a su pequeña hija lo mata (carajo esta chica es clarividente o de plano tenemos que dejar de escribir lo pensamos en algunos caso mi socio y yo)

Lyon: ay gray nadie te respeta pero por si las dudas hoy dormiré en ático para que no intentes nada raro ya se me hacia raro que me vieras tan seguido en el cuarto y en especial cuando me estoy cambiando de ropa – sacando unas pistolas, ajo y plata para intentar alejar a Gray-

Naruto: bueno dejen de pelear necesitamos descansar, el entrenamiento fue duro – al fin puso atención al escuchar a Lyon el cual considera como un amigo al recordar como este le ayudo a cuidar a su "hija" y "sobrino" mientras ellos dormían-

Ultear: si Naruto-kun tiene razón necesitamos descansar – abrasándole con todas sus fuerzas-

Ur: bueno descansen ahorita are la cena, hoy les hare un rico ramen - a Naruto le salieron lagrimas en los ojos por fin iba a comer ramen, desde que dejo konoha no había probado su amado ramen mientras los demás solo asintieron -

Naruto: muchas gracias Ur-chan - llorando estilo anime -

Ur: no puedo creer Naruto me puso sufijo "chan", aunque Naruto es muy atractivo, mierda deja de pensar cosas pervertidas, mi hija esta enamorada de el, o será que ultear lo comparte jajajaja y si unimos a Natsu a la ecuación una orgia madre-hija con un par de hermanos – si son los pensamientos pervertidos de la maestra del hielo al momento de estar roja como un tomate fin de los pensamientos – no te preocupes Naruto-kun.

El pequeño grupo de entrenamiento camino hacia la cabaña que de pequeña no tenia nada son solo 10 habitaciones, 3 baños, una sala algo grande y un ático que tiene cando por dentro aun que creo que este ultimo tendrá mínimo una barricada hoy en la noche y otros 20 candados

Naruto: bueno amigos mientras vallamos a sentarnos a la sala –sugirió con un semblante serio pero pensando en ramen y curiosamente en ultear luego los pensamientos fueron uno donde el pensaba en ultear cubierta únicamente de ramen sin nada de ropa – mi padre y mi tío criaron a unos pervertidos – pensó y recordó que Ur y Natsu tenían sus aromas mezclados la mañana siguiente que despertó con ultear abrazándolo-

Natsu: si descansemos – notando la mirada que le lanzo Naruto como diciendo "se lo que hiciste con Ur"-

Happy: aye, Ur-san no tendrá por allí un pescado – rogando al cielo por un pescado-

Ultear: hay Happy siempre un glotón – con una leve risa-

Saki: si Happy has un poco de dieta por lo contrario no conseguirás novia – golpe bajo para el gato azul-

Happy: aye, ¿Saki quieres salir conmigo?

Saki: no quiero eres feo y somos casi que familia – no si apoya el incesto o no en ratos-

Happy: nadie me quiere –en una esquina haciendo círculos con sus patas debajo de una nube negra-

Natsu: hey amigo no te pongas así ya veras que alguna gata te hará caso solo espera y encontraras el amor te casaras, tendrás tus hijos seré abuelo – la misma platica le dio igneel solo que mas larga y tediosa y claro en lugar de gata le dijo chicas mino unas 10-

Naruto: Saki no seas así con Happy, tu sabes como es el – recordando la platica con su padre al momento de escuchar a Natsu-

Saki: lo se Naruto-otosan pero a veces no lo soporto –cruzando sus patas- y la que tengas a tus crías a de ser una gata blanca que te odiara pero en el fondo te amara – en alguna parte alguien estornudo y pensó en matar sin razón alguna a una gata de color rosado-

Gray: hey Naruto por lo que e escuchado yo a ti te entreno un dragón que igual que flamitas o me equivoco – indago el del jardín de hielo-

Naruto: si gray a mi me entreno un dragón, se llama acnologia el dragón de la apocalipsis – contesto con calma, serenidad y paciencia (CORRAN A LOS REFUGIOS TODOS CORRAN MORIREMOS)

Ur se queda helada por lo que dijo Naruto.

Ur: Naruto-kun de verdad te entreno acnologia el rey de los dragones – con un miedo tan claro que se podía cortar con un cuchillo sin filo-

Naruto: sip el me entreno en las artes de dragón slayers, aunque me dijo una cosa que no recuerdo por el momento, el entrenamiento de el fue duro cruel casi rayando en el sadismo y tortura pero miren ustedes tal vez me miren que soy buena onda o cualquier cosas pero cuando peleo enserio saco mi lado sádico y malo –sonriendo al estilo de kempachi y alucard – kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku – riendo como yamazaki de kof-

Todos se alejaron de Naruto por su sádica sonrisa y esa risa tan perturbadora-

Saki: Naruto-otosan me das miedo - la pobre Saki sale corriendo con lágrimas estilo anime-

Naruto: Saki espera no quise asustarte –corriendo tras su hija como un loco ¿Quién dijo que ser padre era fácil?-

Saki: de veras Naruto-otosan – con lagrimas en sus ojos-

Naruto: si disculpa por lo que hice – abrazándola con ternura como solo un buen padre sabe hacerlo (toma eso maldito puerro de pelo amarillo alias minato [minato=puerro])

Ur: bueno Naruto te diré que hay leyendas de ese dragón, se cuenta que fue el dragón mas poderoso de toda la historia y se corono como el rey de los dragones –aun con miedo y ¿excitación?-

Natsu: si igneel me conto esa historia, que el padre de Naruto era el rey de los dragones pero no se porque motivos desaparecieron así nada mas –pensando que tal vez no era buena idea hacer enojar a su hermano-

Lyon: me estas diciendo que ellos los abandonaron pero la pregunta es ¿porque ellos desaparecieron así nada mas?

Naruto: no lo se, por eso natsu y yo estamos investigando eso – contesto rápidamente por que sus pensamientos volvieron a ser una ultear con un traje de ramen que le decía que se la comiera-

Ultear: Naruto-kun tu sabes si ellos no hubieran desaparecido tu no me hubieras salvado de los hombres malos que me tenían raptada –agradeciendo ese lamentable suceso y rogando que los encontraran después mínimo antes de que se casaran ella y Naruto-

Ur: si Naruto-kun por ti mi hija esta aquí conmigo otra vez pues yo creo que ellos tenían sus razones para desaparecer, porque tal vez piensan que ya era hora de que ustedes buscaran sus propio camino no creo que estén de vacaciones o algo similar – si ella supiera lo que están haciendo en estos momentos ese par de dragones-

Natsu: no seque pensar pero entrenare duro hasta ser el dragón slayer de fuego más fuerte de toda earland – con flamas en sus ojos-

Naruto: yo también así le demostrare a otosan acnologia que soy el mas fuerte – levantando un brazo con el puño serrado-

Happy: aye, natsu-otosan será el mas fuerte que tu Naruto –comenzado el duelo de miradas-

Saki: no Happy Naruto-otosan será más fuerte que natsu –si uno ve fijamente puede notar los rayos que salen de los ojos de estos gatos mágicos con alas-

Ultear: ya dejen de pelear Happy y tú también Saki – en definitiva las mujeres dan miedo cuando se enojan o te mandan o te dicen que calmes-

Happy/Saki: hai –con miedo hasta de respirar-

Naruto: oye gray dime como distes con Ur-chan, cuéntame tu historia – quería saber lo curioso no se le quita tan rápido al de pelo rojo-

Ur se le queda viendo a gray.

Gray: bueno yo vivía en una ciudad normal como cualquier persona, todo  
Era felicidad y tranquilidad pero apareció deliora y destruyo todo la ciudad y masacrando a todos los ciudadanos matándolos a todos incluyendo a mis padres- entre deprimido y con aura de furia hacia el demonio -por eso estoy entrenando para matarlo primero lo llevare hasta el mar lo cortare lentamente con mis espadas de hielo, una y otra vez para que el agua lo lastime por cada herida que tenga para luego rematarlo lentamente mientras le encajo unas cuantas lanzas de hielo el cuello y corazón

Natsu: ¿y quien es ese tal deliora?, nunca lo e escuchado pero si ocupas ayuda con eso cuenta conmigo pero no intentes nada raro – pensando que si lo ayuda puede que en el trayecto conozca a unas cuantas chicas hermosas de grandes pechos que lo quieran y quieran pasar un rato agradable con el (si alguien cree que los dragones son unos pervertidos de primera diga aye sir)

Ultear: yo tampoco – con duda en su mirar pero sin soltar al pelirrojo de su agarre-

Ur: yo se los diré, el es un demonio muy poderoso puede destruir ciudades enteras, tal vez uno de los diez magos santos puedan con el o el mismo acnologia que el si tiene el poder de matarlo yo estaba buscando una raíz allí fue cuando me encontré con gray, yo estaba con Lyon entrenando cuando lo encontré y le propuse que fuera mi alumno –simplifico la historia-

Naruto: tan poderoso es no lo puedo creer, y usted cree que ese demonio no vendrá para acá.

Ur: no lo se Naruto.

Todos pasaron a la mesa a cenar todo eran de risas y bromas, o cuando Ur molestaba a ultear y Naruto, o cuando natsu se pelaba con gray era todo tranquilidad, hasta que llego la hora de descansar.

Naruto no podía dormir estaba muy pensativo, pensando en su querida hermanita rin.

Naruto: rin-oneechan por favor cuídate en unos años regresare a konoha para estar un tiempo contigo y vengarme del puerro amarillo (minato), su esposa kushina e hija narumi -con una sonrisa sádica. –mejor voy a tomar un te para relajarme un poco.

Naruto iba directo a la cocina cuando se encontró a Ur.

Ur: ¿y tu tienes familia Naruto? –Sorprendiendo al chico con esa pregunta desde las sombras de la cocina-

Naruto se queda callado y un poco triste.

Naruto: a usted no le puedo mentir, si tuve una familia pero ellos no son de esta dimensión son de una dimensión en donde hay ninjas así como en este lugar existe la magia –con una mirada llena de un poco de odio y melancolía extrañaba a su hermana rin, su buen amigo sasuke la novia de este llamada sakura el tiempo que pasaron los cuatro comiendo ramen, jugando y planeando la muerte de algunos (rin no participo en eso por que estaba dormida sobre las piernas de Naruto mientras esta la abrazaba y sus pequeñas piernas se aferraban a las del pelirrojo)

Ur: de verdad existe otra dimensión Naruto-kun, y ¿dime como ven istes a esta dimensión? –cuestión con un sutil tono sensual-

Naruto: mi otosan acnologia me encontró en donde yo vivía en konoha, el me ofreció que viniera aquí y me adoptaría como su hijo y yo acepte –poniéndose rojo-

Ur: ¿entonces eso fue lo que paso? – Pasando levemente sus manos sobre sus pechos-

Naruto: si –apunto del colapso y hemorragia nasal extrema-

Ur: hablemos de otra cosa Naruto, ¿dime a ti te gusta a mi hija o no? –esta mujer debería de dedicarse a los interrogatorios con esa sensualidad que pregunta las cosas todo hombre le respondería con gusto todo-

Naruto: eto….. Bueno es bonita me cae bien y si me gusta al igual que usted – admítanlo después de un interrogatorio como este quien no contesta como lo hizo este rubio-

Ur: de veras te gusto Naruto-kun pero yo te doblo de edad –se sonroja mientras se quita la parte superior de su ropa quedando solo con el mini top que no deja nada a la imaginación-

Naruto: ¿y eso que tiene que ver a usted no le gustaría ser feliz? – Creo que no comprende el significado del doble sentido-

Ur: si pero mi hija que pensaría ella no querrá compartirte y menos conmigo – algo deprimida pero quitándose el pantalón revelando un micro tanga-

Naruto: pues quien sabe, pero me gustaría que me conociera mejor y si usted me acepta seria genial – con todas sus fuerzas se contenía para no lanzarse hacia la asalta cunas de su posible suegra/amante-

Ur: bueno déjame ver, pero me gustaría que hablaras con ultear sobre tus sentimientos – de una forma muy pero muy sensual hablo-

Naruto: lo hare - se le estaba acercando cada vez mas a Ur hasta que se quedaron frente a frente, y ya no pudieron mas que se dieron un beso apasionado lleno de lujuria carias fogosas, tocamientos de cada parte de los cuerpo sobre la fina tela de sus ropas-

Ur: guaaa estuvo genial ese beso pero primero es lo primero –hay que admitir que tiene lo de pervertida como lo de responsable- mi hija Naruto.

Naruto: lo se, hablare con ella le diré sobre mis sentimientos que le tengo a ella y a usted – pensando que natsu querrá pasar un rato con Ur o se conseguirá otra mujer o mujeres en cuanto pueda ( en alguna parte estornudan dos chicas de pelo azul aun que una es una niña mas chica que natsu)

Ur: gracias.

Y así paso la noche, llego otro día mas y todo fue normal hasta que se escucho una explosión fuerte que venia de la ciudad mas cercana, todos se pusieron nervioso, gray estaba preparado para pelear con el para vengar a su familia.

Gray: ur-sensei el esta aquí voy a pelar con el – con un traje igual que el del general de 300 soldados espartanos con lanza y escudo incluidos-

Ur: ni se te ocurra el es poderoso, nos quedaremos aquí – temiendo por la seguridad de todos incluso el de ella.

Lyon: si gray apenas sabemos lo básico y no tenemos un nivel superior – pensando que si sobrevén a esto se consiguiera una novia -

Gray: cállate yo iré a pelear - sale corriendo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba deliora-

Naruto les pidió que se quedaran aquí que el traería a gray sano y salvo pero no noto como alguien lo seguía

Naruto: ¿Ur-chan que haces aquí les dije que se quedaran halla?

Ur: no Naruto-kun se trata de mi discípulo – si que es responsable-

Naruto: esta bien acompáñame, pero solo encontremos a gray te lo traes estamos – casi que ordenando dijo-

Ur: esta bien pero tu te quedaras a pelear no creo que puedas con el –ahora se preocupa por el que tenia frente a ella-

Naruto: no me conoces bien Ur-chan yo soy el hijo del rey de los dragones y yo no puedo dejarme vencer por algo tan insignificante como esto.

Ur: este bien pero si se pone peligroso escapa.

Naruto: te lo prometo.

Y así Naruto y Ur seguían corriendo hasta que por fin dieron con gray estaba enfrente de deliora listo para atacarlo pero fue detenido por Naruto.

Naruto: Gray estas loco o que tu no podrás con el

Gray: tu quien te crees Naruto, yo vengare a mis amigo y padres.

Naruto: cállate tu no podrás en esta pelea, yo me hare cargo, y de un descuido Naruto golpea a gray en la nuca haciéndolo que se desmayara.

Naruto: Ur-chan llévate a gray de aquí.

Ur: ten cuidado por favor.

Naruto: lo tendré apártate vete, deliora ya se di cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Deliora: pero a quien tenemos aquí a una mujer exquisita y a dos mocosos para comerme.

Naruto: hey tu deliora tu pelea es conmigo, y deja en paz a Ur-chan y a gray.

Ur: suerte Naruto me voy.

Deliora: quien te dijo que te fueras mujer, lanzándole una poderoso "rayo esmeralda", el ataque iba directo a Ur cuando apareció el pelirrubio y con un ataque lo desvió.

Naruto: te dije que la pelea es conmigo ogrito.

Deliora: tenme mas respeto mocoso, yo soy deliora, y acepto tu reto.  
Y así Naruto y deliora se quedaron frente a frente, ninguno hacia ningún movimiento.

Naruto: sabes algo deliora, -sonriendo –siempre pensé que algún día tendría que pelear y poder demostrar lo fuerte que soy.

Deliora: y dime como te llamas mocoso.

Naruto: me llamo Naruto Sárkány el dragon slayer del apocalipsis, mi padre era acnologia el dragon del apocalipsis.

Deliora: pero que mierdas habla acnologia tu padre, -te dire algo naruto tu padre tiene el poder de vencerme pero veremos si su hijo puede conmigo jajajaja.

Naruto: te quitare esa sonrisa de tu cara maldito, sonriendole sadicamente.

Deliora: me gusta esa expresion sadica digno hijo de acnologia.

Deliora: toma esto mocoso "rubellu sidus gungnir" (estrella roja de gungnir) lanzandole su ataque que iba directo a naruto.

Naruto: que piensas que no tengo un ataque bueno toma esto "kazanryu" (dragon volcanico) lanzando un ataque oscuro.

Los dos ataques se encontraron en un resplandor poderoso que sacudio todo el lugar. La pelea por fin habia iniciado

Bueno hasta dejo el capitulo 5 de esta historia espero les guste y dejen sus sugerencias en los reviews si quieren matar a alguien bueno acepto amenazas de muerte y todo lo que implique que me quieran matar pero disfruten esta historia nos leemos luego


End file.
